As electronic components are getting smaller and smaller along with the internal structures in integrated circuits, it is getting easier to either completely destroy or otherwise impair electronic components. In particular, many integrated circuits are highly susceptible to damage from the discharge of static electricity. Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is the transfer of an electrostatic charge between bodies at different electrostatic potentials (voltages), caused by direct contact or induced by an electrostatic field. The discharge of static electricity, or ESD, has become a critical problem for the electronics industry.
Device failures that result from ESD events are not always immediately catastrophic or apparent. Often, the device is only slightly weakened but is less able to withstand normal operating stresses and, hence, may result in a reliability problem. Therefore, various ESD protection circuits must be included in the device to protect the various components.
When an ESD pulse occurs on a transistor, the extremely high voltage of the ESD pulse can break down the transistor and can potentially cause permanent damage. Consequently, the input/output pads of an integrated circuit need to be protected from ESD pulses so they are not damaged.
Integrated circuits and the geometry of the transistors which comprise the integrated circuits continue to be reduced in size and the transistors are arranged closer together. A transistor's physical size limits the voltage that the transistor can withstand without being damaged. Thus, breakdown voltages of transistors are lowered and currents capable of overheating components are more frequently reached by the voltages and currents induced by an ESD event. Additionally, recent advances in technology have produced devices which can fail at voltage levels lower than the triggering voltages of known ESD protection circuits. Thus, there is a need for improved ESD protection circuits with lower triggering voltages.